tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Contenders
Meet the Contenders was a series of online promotional videos that tied into The Great Race, written by Ian McCue. The videos were narrated by the Announcer (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) and each video (one uploaded every Wednesday at 10:00 A.M. until the release of the film in both the UK and US) showed the participants of the Great Railway Show and their stats, event and country of origin. None of the characters that were shown in the videos speak. The shorts were included as bonus features on the DVD and Blu-Ray releases of The Great Race. Philip of Sodor Philip of Sodor, titled Philip of the UK on the UK channel, is the first video for Meet the Contenders. It was uploaded on the television series' official YouTube channel on 13 April 2016. Description First engine up, Philip! Recently arriving on the Island of Sodor, he's an engine favourite amongst his engine friends. Philip will play the role of Sodor Representative and flag carrier. Characters * Philip * Gordon Location * Knapford Station Yard Country * Sodor Trivia * The Race Announcer mentions the events of The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead. Stock footage from said episode is also used. * The UK title is misleading since Philip is from Sodor. Video File:Philip of Sodor Axel of Belgium Axel of Belgium is the second video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 20 April 2016. Description Axel of Belgium is an amazing looking engine that was built for speed. The lean mean racing machine won over his army of fans with his charms and looks. Character * Axel Location * Belgium Country * Belgium Event * The Great Race Trivia *The Main Line, unmodified, is used to represent Belgium for this video. Goofs * In the final scene of the video, Axel's trailing wheels are missing and his tender merges into his cab. The tender error was later corrected in the PBS Kids release, however, his trailing wheels remain missing. Video File:Axel of Belgium Yong Bao of China Yong Bao of China is the third video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 27 April 2016. Description Strong, sleek and steamy, Yong Bao of China knows how to put on a show! Character * Yong Bao Event * Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * China Country * China Trivia * The hill from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure was redressed to represent China for this video. Goofs * During the scene of Yong Bao in China, his tender running board disappears. Video File:Yong Bao of China Raul of Brazil Raul of Brazil is the fourth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 4 May 2016. Description Introducing Raul of Brazil. A one-time champion a few years back, he is well respected throughout the railway. Character * Raul Event *Shunting Challenge Location * Brazil Country * Brazil Trivia * Knapford Yards was redressed with palm trees to represent Brazil for this video. Goofs * Raul is incorrectly described as being based on the Sentinel 7109, which was the inspiration for Logan's number. His true basis is a series of three vertical-boilered steam locomotives, specifically no. 166. Video File:Raul of Brazil Ashima of India Ashima of India is the fifth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 18 May 2016. Description Meet Ashima of India. A simply breathtaking engine that brings mystery and wonder. Character * Ashima Event * Shunting Challenge Location * India Country * India Trivia * The Main Line was redressed with flowers to represent India for this video. Video File:Ashima of India Ivan of Russia Ivan of Russia is the sixth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 25 May 2016. Description Meet Ivan of Russia. A very strong diesel engine who once finished second in the shunting challenge. Character * Ivan Event * Shunting Challenge Location * Russia Country * Russia Trivia * The Vicarstown Dieselworks, covered in snow, was used to represent Russia. Video File:Ivan of Russia Gina of Italy Gina of Italy is the seventh video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 1 June 2016. Description Don't let Gina's looks deceive you. This small and compact engine can match the boys pound for pound. Character * Gina Event * Shunting Challenge Location * Italy Country * Italy Trivia * Arlesburgh Harbour was redressed to represent Italy. * Gina's stats say that she is a 0-2-0. In Italy, the wheel arrangement is counted by the amount of axles on an engine rather than the amount of wheels. Video File:Gina of Italy Spencer of UK Spencer of UK is the eighth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 8 June 2016. Description Meet Spencer. Serving as the private engine to the Duke and Duchess, Spencer is known as a regal engine that holds the land speed record for a steam locomotive. Characters * Spencer * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Event *The Great Race Location * The Mainland Country * England Trivia * Sir Nigel Gresley is mentioned by the Race Announcer. This is one of the few times a real life person is mentioned by name in Thomas and Friends. * Interestingly, despite the title saying that Spencer is from the United Kingdom, his stats say that his country is simply "Mainland". * The Main Line, particularly the autumn version seen in Two Wheels Good, Etienne's, and Frieda's videos is used to represent the English Main Line. * Spencer is said to be the one who holds the fastest speed record for a steam engine. In real life, this title is held by his brother and basis Mallard. Goofs * The video's title is grammatically incorrect; it should be "Spencer of the UK." Video File:Spencer of UK Rajiv of India Rajiv of India is the ninth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 15 June 2016. Description All hail the emperor of India, Rajiv. Rajiv is a small tank engine but bursts with color! Character * Rajiv Event * Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * India Country * India Trivia * The Fenland Track was redressed to represent India. Additionally, the Taj Mahal was used as a landscape in the video. Goofs * Rajiv's animation begins to rotate before the announcer says "Rajiv of India". Video File:Rajiv of India Percy of Sodor Percy of Sodor is the tenth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 22 June 2016. Description Meet Percy. Picked at the last minute for the shunting challenge, Percy is an unlikely hero. Characters * Percy * James Event * Shunting Challenge Location * Sodor China Clay Company Country * Sodor Trivia * The Race Announcer mentions the events of Tale of the Brave. Stock footage from said special is also used. Video File:Percy of Sodor Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor is the eleventh video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 29 June 2016. Description The streamlined power house, Gordon the Shooting Star, is a lean mean moody machine that is heading to the front of the race. Character * Gordon Event * The Great Race Location * Gordon's Hill Country * Sodor Goofs * Gordon's basis stats say that he is based on an LNER A3 Pacific like his brother Flying Scotsman, but his true basis is actually the earlier GNR A1 Pacific locomotive. Video File:Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor Shane of Australia Shane of Australia is the twelfth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 6 July 2016, but was previously shown on an Australian news website when Shane was first publicly revealed. Description Meet Shane of Australia. Shane is a big, strong engine who works tirelessly to ensure he's in the best shape for the strongest engine race. Character * Shane Event * Strength Competition Location * Australia Country * Australia Trivia * Bluff's Cove was redressed to represent the Australian coast for this video. * There are a few differences between the original and the newer video: ** When Shane is shown in Australia, the newer video shows him pulling rolling stock. ** The newer video has more 'sparkles' in the background. ** His speed stat was changed and the event category was fixed to say he is in the strength competition instead of the Great Race. This would have been the original event for Shane. Goofs * In the original video, Shane's stats say that he is competing in the Great Race. However, in the film, he competes in the strength competition. The Race Announcer even says that the strength competition is the event that Shane competes in. This was later fixed in the official upload on the Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel. * Shane's tender wheels and chain coupling are not rendered properly towards the end of the showcase video. Video File:Shane of Australia Emily of Sodor Emily of Sodor is the thirteenth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 13 July 2016. Description Looking better than ever, Emily has two extra large driving wheels and one of the tallest funnels on Sodor. Character * Emily Event * Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * Ulfstead Castle Country * Sodor Goofs * Emily's wheel configuration stats incorrectly stated her as a 4-2-0 instead of a 4-2-2. Video File:Emily of Sodor Vinnie of North America Vinnie of North America is the fourteenth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 20 July 2016. Description Meet Vinnie, the tough, rule-bending engine who will do anything to come in first place. Character * Vinnie Event * Strength Competition Location * North America Country * North America Trivia * Anopha Quarry was redressed to represent North America for this video. * Although Vinnie represents North America, his flag for this video represents the United States of America (USA). Goofs * Vinnie's basis stats is incorrectly describes him as a U-4-b instead of a U-4-a steam locomotive. * The flag for Vinnie's video is that of the United States, but his prototype was built and operated largely in Canada. * Vinnie's brake van was not rendered properly as it can be seen through the roof of it. Video File:Vinnie of North America The Flying Scotsman The Flying Scotsman is the fifteenth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 27 July 2016. Description Meet The Flying Scotsman, the first locomotive to reach 100 mph! Characters * Flying Scotsman * Gordon Event *The Great Race Location * East Coast Main Line, England Country * England Trivia * This is the only video that does not have the engine's nationality in the title. * The Main Line, unmodified, was used to represent the East Coast Main Line for this video. * The video states that the Flying Scotsman was the first to reach 100 mph; however, this is not entirely true. He was the first engine to officially do so, as the City of Truro may have unofficially held that title. Video File:The Flying Scotsman Carlos of Mexico Carlos of Mexico is the sixteenth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 3 August 2016. Description Meet Carlos. He won the strength competition at the first Great Railway Show, but now he's back and competing in the best decorated parade! Character * Carlos Event *Best Decorated Engine Parade Location * The first Great Railway Show Country * Mexico Trivia * The upper terrace of the Shunting Yards, unmodified, was used to represent the very first Great Railway Show. * This is the only Great Railway Show video that doesn't show the engine somehow moving (shunting, chuffing along, pulling a train); instead it remains stationary. Video File:Carlos of Mexico Henry of Sodor Henry of Sodor is the seventeenth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 10 August 2016. Description Meet Henry, one of Sir Topham Hatt's first engines! He may not be the strongest, but we'll see if this engine can win the strength competition! Character * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt Event * Strength Competition Location * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel Country * Sodor Trivia * The Race Announcer mentions the events of The Sad Story of Henry/The Adventure Begins and indirectly references his former need of special coal. Goofs * In Henry's basis stats, William Stanier's name is misspelled with another N, making it read "Stannier". * The description incorrectly spells Hatt's as "Hat's". Video File:Henry of Sodor Etienne of France Etienne of France is the eighteenth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 24 August 2016. Description Meet The Great Race's most modern engine, Etienne of France! He may be the fastest engine, but he always plays fair! Character * Etienne Event * The Great Race Location * France Country * France Trivia * The Main Line, particularly the autumn version seen in Two Wheels Good, Spencer's, and Frieda's videos was redressed with catenary-power lines to represent the French Main Line. Goofs * Etienne's basis stats incorrectly give his wheel arrangement as Co-Co instead of Bo-Bo like as if he had twelve wheels. Video File:Étienne of France Frieda of Germany Frieda of Germany is the nineteenth video for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 31 August 2016. Description Meet Frieda. This streamlined engine is competing to win the strength competition. Characters * Frieda Event * Strength Competition Location * Germany Country * Germany Trivia * The Main Line, particularly the autumn version seen in Two Wheels Good and Spencer's and Etienne's videos is used to represent the German Main Line. The background actually bears resemblance to Grunewald Forest in autumn season. Video File:Frieda of Germany Thomas of Sodor Thomas of Sodor is the twentieth and last video to be uploaded for Meet the Contenders. It was released on 7 September 2016. Description Here's the engine you've all been waiting for: Thomas the Tank Engine! What race will this champion compete in? Characters * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Gordon * James * Percy * Hiro Event * ??? Locations * The Main Line * Arlesburgh Goods Yard * Tidmouth Sheds Country * Sodor Trivia * Stock footage from Helping Hiro, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas the Babysitter and Lost Property is used. * This is the only "Meet The Contenders" video to have different terms from the UK and US. When the announcer said "from shunting trucks" in the UK and "from shunting cars" in the US. * The "event" box in the video has three question marks in place of the event Thomas is competing in. This is a reference to the fact that in the special, Thomas did not enter the Shunting Competition until the last minute and had previously tried to get into every other competition first. Goofs * In comparison to the other stats, the stats featured indicate that Thomas' length is shorter than Philip and Percy, despite Thomas clearly being the same length as Percy and longer than Philip. Video File:Thomas of Sodor - UK Dub|UK Narration File:Thomas of Sodor - US Dub|US Narration Trivia * There were no videos shown on 11 May and 17 August, the latter date instead showing a nine-minute sneak peek of the upcoming special. * Despite participating in, helping with or visiting the Great Railway Show: ** Henry, Hiro, Stephen and The Mainland Diesels are not in the background lineup of each video. ** James and Hiro do not receive videos of their own, despite the former being in the background lineup. However, Hiro not receiving one could be because his model was meant to represent a generic engine, as he was seen heading to Sodor earlier in the special and it would not make sense for him to suddenly be in the strength competition. External Link * http://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/thomas-friends-great-race-video he:הכירו את המתמודדים Category:Promotional Videos Category:Miscellaneous